1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat and, more particularly, to a child safety seat capable of being stored conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a child safety seat is always assembled on a vehicle seat for seating a child securely during travel. So far the child safety seat used in Europe has to be equipped with an ISOFIX fixing device. The full form of ISOFIX is “International Standards Organization FIX”. ISOFIX is a new standard for the child safety seat used in a vehicle. This standard is being accepted by many vehicle manufacturers and the child safety seat can be assembled on the vehicle seat rapidly and easily by this standard. When a vehicle is completed, an ISOFIX fixing rod has been installed in the vehicle already. The manufacturer of a child safety seat also installs an ISOFIX fixing member on the child safety seat. Accordingly, the child safety seat can be fixed in the vehicle easily by connecting the ISOFIX fixing member and the ISOFIX fixing rod. So far all of the conventional ISOFIX fixing members protrude from a base of the child safety seat outwardly so as to be connected to the ISOFIX fixing rod on the vehicle seat. However, when the child safety seat needs to be stored, it is annoying that the ISOFIX fixing member protrudes from the child safety seat outwardly.